EGK szösszenet
by pirates4ever
Summary: Az EU megalakulásának történetéből egyetlen, meglehetősen lazán hozzáfűzhető darabkáját olvashatjátok itt. Továbbra is a angolszász és kelta témában alkotok. Bővebb információkért olvassatok bele!


**Egy darabka az Európai Unió megszületésének történetéből.**

**A hat ''hülye'', aki elkezdte: Franciaország, Németország nyugati fele (NSZK), Olaszország, és a BeNeLux államok.**

**Anglia, mint tudjuk, később csatlakozott, és Franciaország vagy kétszer megvétózta a kérelmet, előtte pedig pont Nagy Britannia vezetésével megalakult egy az EUnál kevésbé sikeresebb szövetség dacból. utóbbi lényegtelen információ, épp csak sugallja, hogy kezdetben Angliának esze ágában sem volt csatlakozni.**

**Meglehetősen rövid, nem tudni, hogy lesz e tovább, egyelőre csak egy szösszenet, de azért nyitva hagyom az ötletet.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy az Unió**

- Arthur

- Nem!

- Arthur

- Nem!

- Arthur

- Nem!

- Arthur

- Nem!

Hiába mentem akárhová a házban, vagy azon kívül, ez a hang, amely folyamatosan a nevemet ismételte, követett. Scottal együtt. Valamikor a születésekor ráakaszkodott, és engem az én születésem óta bosszantott. Bár olykor volt annyi fantáziája, hogy változtasson a szövegen.

- Kisöcsém!

- Nem! – vágtam rá egyre mérgesebben.

- Kisöcsém!

- Nem!

- Kisöcsém!

- Nem!

Máskor én változtattam az enyémen, mert féltem, hogy ráunok.

- Kisöcsém!

- Bátyuskám! – ez határozottan jobban bosszantotta.

- Kisöcsém!

- Bátyuskám!

- Kisöcsém!

- Bátyuskám!

Így folyt egy kellemes vasárnapom. Mentem a konyhába, jött utánam. Mentem a nappaliba, követett. Mentem a mellékhelyiségbe, el nem hagyott volna. Oh, és még valami: házon kívül is próbálkoztam a** British** Museummal, egy angol sztriptíz bárral – tudjuk milyen puritán -, de egyik sem működött. Még a magántáncra is követett és a lány dupla árat kért azért, hogy végül csak ne sikerüljön leráznom édes skót rokonomat.

Az egész vita az EGK tagságról szólt. Próbált meggyőzni arról, hogy lépjek be. Nekem, egy birodalomnak pedig nem volt szükségem holmi francia-német tákolmányra. Ezt persze Scott nem látta be. Mintha bármi beleszólása lett volna ez ügybe.

- Amíg te itt élvezkedsz – megjegyzem, csak és kizárólag miatta mentem ilyen helyekre – ők valami értelmeset próbálnak véghezvinni.

- Nem akarom, hogy közöm legyen akár a franciához, akár a némethez.

- Utóbbit én sem szeretem, de végre valami hasznát is vehetnénk.

- Vagy világuralomra tör… - jegyeztem meg epésen. Volt már ilyenre példa, úgy emlékszem. Elfajzott náci…

- És ha ott lennél te is a világhatalmi státuszban? Megint… - képes volt ezt mondani. Ezt az undorító szót merte használni, méghozzá ilyen környezetben.

- Mi az, hogy megint?! Mikor múlt el?

- Már régen! Épp itt volna az esély, hogy…

- Nem!

- Csökönyös szamár! Egyedül fogsz maradni. – ezzel kiviharzott a konyhából, és szedelőzködni kezdett.

- Nem, mert te itt vagy nekem. – vigyorodtam el. Tudtam, hogy érzékeny pontot találtam el. Válaszként nagy hangerővel becsapta a bejárati ajtót. Valószínűleg vedelni fog.

Vissza sem jött. Hazament. Bár, hogy egészen pontos legyek, a több napra hozott holmija ott maradt a vendégszobában. Reggel azonban nem találtam ott. Visszaosont az éjszaka folyamán, ami azért ijesztő, mert elméleti síkon nem volt a házamhoz kulcsa.

Szörnyű egy természete volt. Azért jött Londonba, hogy részt vegyen egy megbeszélésen, erre mérgében hazavonatozott. Szerencsére ő amolyan régimódian nem vezetett. Bele sem mertem gondolni, mi történt volna, ha kormány mögé ült volna.

Néhány hónap múlva – meglehetősen hosszú ideig hagyott nyugtot nekem – megcsörrent a telefon.

- Halló?

- EGK.

- Nem!

- Kisöcsém, tu…

- Nem! – szakítottam félbe durván, nem úriemberhez méltóan, de ezt érdemelte.

- Az a minimum, hogy végighallgatod, amit mondani akarok. – ordított bele a készülékbe, s így a fülembe olyan hangerővel, hogy el kellett tartanom magamtól egy kartávolságnyira.

- Ne kímélj! – sóhajtottam, és letettem a telefont az asztalra, hogy kimenjek a teámért. Scott közben mondta és mondta és még mindig mondta, mikor a teasüteményt kezdtem keresni. Bekaptam pár falatot, és visszavettem a kezembe a telefont.

- Na most mondj nemet! – zárta le a mondókáját. Ilyen precíz ösztönöm is csak nekem lehet.

- Nem. – vágtam rá egyszerűen.

- Mintha a falnak beszéltem volna eddig! Figyelsz te arra, amit mondok, vagy csak koptatom a számat? – kiabált. Biztos tajtékzott már a dühtől, ám így telefonon keresztül más volt, mint előben: mókásnak találtam, ahogy ráhibázott a lényegre, s hogy tette mindezt több száz kilométeres távolságból.

- Befejezted? – kérdeztem unottan.

- Arthur, fogd az angol segged, tedd félre az angol egyre-kevésbé-jogos büszkeségedet, told a képed az EGK elé, ha térden is kell csúsznod, és kérd a felvételünket! – utasított. Csakhogy nekem parancsoltak már eleget, így pont ezt nem volt kedvemteljesíteni.

- Hogyisne! Tudod, mi a véleményem a franciáról.

- Tudom. És lépéshátrányba akarsz kerülni vele szemben?

- Nem szándékozom, és nem is fogok. Az a hat hülye egymáson fog bukdácsolni.

- Vagy a te hátadon taposni… Különösen, ha Írország is megelőz majd. Szegény vagy nem épp szegény Patricket nagy eséllyel elveszíted majd.

- Hogy jön ide William és Patrick? – tettem fel azt a kérdést, amit nem kellett volna.

- Te tényleg nem hallottál semmit abból, amit mondtam? – ordított újfent. Lehet, hogy mégsem ártott volna figyelni…

- Teáztam.

- Teáztál? Teáztál?! Na, most van véged, kisöcsém! – ez volt a köszönés, mielőtt lecsapta volna a kagylót.


End file.
